Full Circle
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Davidah DiNozzo, Tony and Ziva's daughter always knew she was destined for something great. When a woman shows up claiming to be Kate Todd's daughter, she doesn't rest until she helps the woman, who was under Eli David's control. Can they save her?


Full Circle

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or Ari and Kate would be alive and together.

Spoilers: Twilight, Kill Ari II, Reunion

* * *

My name is Davidah Caitlin DiNozzo and I am a constant reminder of everything good in the world...or so my family says.

My father believes I'm destined to be exactly like my namesakes, strong and independent as well as dangerous and bold.

My mother sees the opposite of everything she grew up with and loves that my younger brother and sister are very close to me...I'd protect them with my life.

My grandfather always said I was destined to do something great, something life changing.

* * *

I often ask when I see those two pictures side by side on the family mantle, why after such tragedy do my parents place them side by side...killer by victim.

One is a picture of my mother, my uncle and my aunt, when they were younger in Israel. When the picture was taken they were Ari, Taliyah and Zivyah...children and siblings.

The other photo is of the NCIS team, my family but its different...my mother isn't in it. Instead its just Grandpa Gibbs, Aunt Abby, Uncle McGee, Grandpa Ducky and her...my namesake, Caitlin Todd.

I found out long ago, at the age of nine how to hack into the NCIS database from home. I wanted to know how she died, why no one really talks about her and comments are few and far between. I wanted to know about my uncle, why no one talks about him but my Aunt Tali is always spoken about.

I found out the truth: my Uncle Ari killed her, in cold blood and my Grandpa Gibbs was forced to kill him. It hurt to know our family was created out of such tragedy, to know that my grandfather and mother are like daughter and father but yet her own brother killed his agent. So I asked my grandfather about it and to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

* * *

We had been in his basement working on my new sister's crib together when I asked.

_"Why do you think of Ima as a daughter after what happened?" He just looked at me, as if asking me to continue the vague question. "I mean, her brother killed your agent and you accept her as a daughter. Why do you do that Grandpa?"_

_"You think I shouldn't?" He sat down and looked at me, "Vidah...your mother and I once questioned that night...the night she found out about her brother and what he actually did. It hurt her to know I had to shoot him but in the end he wasn't her brother...he was a monster. I was unsure if I could trust her but in the end...she had lost everything, her life was full of lies. Your grandfather, her real father, left her to die and even worse, allowed his son to become what he was. _

_"Vidah, I took her under my wing because she had no one but it was her who called me her father and in the end...I had to admit she was like my daughter. What your uncle did, I'll always hate him and mourn my agent but I never blame your mother."_

_I hugged him and he held me, "why do they place their pictures side by side?" I pulled back and looked at him, "the picture of them and then the picture of the team before she died sit side by side. It's wrong, he killed her in cold blood...killer and victim side by side."_

_He chuckled and looked at me, "I asked about that and you know what your mother told me?" I shook my head, we never discussed it at home. "That by placing those photos side by side, we can all move on and remember those who are gone. Your mother believed the boy in the photo was innocent and I believe her, in that photo your uncle was without hatred and contempt. _

_"We remember them both for who they are not what actually happened. One day you'll understand and promise me something."_

_"What?"_

_"No more hacking, we don't talk about what happened so you had to have hacked into the system."_

_I smile and nodded, "I just had to know why no one speaks about my uncle and why they rarely speak about Agent Todd. Dad told me she was my 'Aunt Kate' but I never see her as that...I can't call her my aunt after what my uncle did to her. She'll just always be Agent Todd to me."_

_By that time Ima had arrived and found us with the crib, Grandpa always made our cribs...everyone._

_"Hey Gibbs, hi Tateleh." Ima kissed me and I smiled, "did we learn anything new today?"_

_I nod and decide to leave after saying what I learned because Ima and Grandpa would want to talk. I stand and smile, "I learned that we can never live in the past and we must move on, remembering the good and not the bad. I also learned why no one talks about Uncle Ari and Agent Todd."_

_I leave because I know they will want to talk, I listen upstairs though. "She hacked into the database to find out and questioned why you're my daughter after what he did."_

_"I had hoped she'd never discover what actually happened...sometimes I wonder if its a good thing to have the photo in the house but Tony insists I keep it out to remind myself that I survived."_

_Gibbs chuckled, "she's bright Ziver, she would have figured it out one day. Give it time but I suspect that she doesn't hold anger or hatred but instead understanding."_

* * *

Those days are long gone, I'm an agent at NCIS now and I sit in the same desk my mother sat in and Agent Todd before that. I often wonder what she was like, Agent Todd, because all I'm told was she was Catholic, had a beautiful smile and was quick with a gun.

I see her picture often but I sense behind her eyes she hides some type of dark secret. Her smile is witful and surprisingly warm but something always has me wondering what secrets she took to her grave because I knew she had at least one.

I work with an old case victim from years ago, Carson Taylor and Kate McGee, Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee's daughter...big shock when they named her Kate Sarah McGee.

Carson thinks of me as a sister, given he'd known my parents long ago. Even has a habit of calling me 'Sis' like my father once and still does call Uncle McGee 'probie' and I let it slide.

* * *

"Hey Sis," I look up to see Carson, "you're turn."

I look to see a young woman , Arab by looks but she has a familiar look about her...like I'd seen her before but I hadn't.

"Can I help you," I stood and looked at her, "I'm Agent Vidah DiNozzo...is there something I can help with?"

She shook her head, "no, I was actually looking for Special Agent Gibbs, I know he's probably retired but I need to give him something. It was from my mother, she died recently and she asked me upon her death to give him something."

"He's my grandfather, I can give it to him if you want. What's your name?"

"Hasmia Todd, I'm Agent Caitlin Todd's daughter. I know she's dead but I wanted to meet her boss, she told me about him when I was little."

I know this won't be easy, Grandpa is closing in on 80 and while he's doing better then Grandpa Jackson did because he's able to live on his own but spent his days working with wood since he no longer could work at NCIS.

The fact Agent Todd had a daughter he didn't know about would eat at him, knowing he'd failed to protect his agent and taken her from her daughter. I'd have to tread carefully, first was talking to Ima...as she helped take care of Grandpa now.

"Let's talk to his daughter, my mother...come with me."

We walk upstairs, yep my mother is the second female director however she was no longer a David. She was known as Director Ziva DiNozzo, wife of Agent Tony DiNozzo and daughter of famed Agent and Director of NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

I knock on my mother's door, she called up in and I walked in with Hasmia. "Ima, this is Hasmia Todd, she's Agent Todd's daughter and wants to talk with Grandpa."

Ima eyed her, walking around the desk and held out her hand. "Director Ziva DiNozzo, we were unaware Kate had a daughter."

"Yeah, she probably didn't talk about me much. I need to give something to Agent Gibbs, she asked me to give him something if she died. I uh, I remember her telling me about him as a child."

"Okay, well he's currently retired because of his age. Why don't I take you later...you can hang around and get to know your mother's team or what is left of them."

"I'd rather just give what I have to give him and return to Israel. I was given permission to leave but only for a few days. I have to get back to work."

Ziva smiled, "I was born in Israel...what do you do in Israel?"

"I work with my family, I can't say any more." She eyed Ziva and Vidah, "if I could just get his address..."

"I'm sorry, I'll take you later." Ziva smiled, "please relax, you are safe here and at home...Kate was part of NCIS and always will be, as her daughter you are welcome here."

I watched Hasmia's olive eyes become clouded, as if she was afraid to stay. "You work with Mossad don't you?"

Her head snapped up and looked at me, "how do you know that?"

"Then you lie, Agent Todd's daughter could never be Mossad, she was American."

She pulled a book from her bag and laid it on the table, "give this to Agent Gibbs, I have to go...thank you for everything Vidah and you Ziva, you're kinder then I was told."

* * *

She turned and left, I hurried up after her...wondering how she could work for Mossad. How did she know about my mother and it hit me that she was a Mossad mole meant to kill Gibbs. She hit where we were weakest still.

I grab her arm and pull her around, "stop, your name isn't Hasmia Todd and you aren't Agent Todd's daughter. You were sent to kill Agent Gibbs so tell me your name, your real name."

"Do you know of Director David, your mother's real father...I report to him. He gave me five days to come back, give the package to Gibbs and return. Caitlin Todd is my mother, don't think she isn't. It's because of her I'm Mossad...it was my life or hers...my father chose her life over mine...my own father because she was more precious to him then I was.

"I hate Mossad, I don't like to do what they often send me to do...just leave me alone." She pulled away and I let her go, I had her DNA...a hair.

She left and I immediately went downstairs to Abby, who still worked for NCIS. "Aunt Abby, I need you to run this hair against the NCIS database."

She looked at me, "why?"

"Please...for me, I'll explain after I have the results."

"You'll have it in a few hours."

* * *

I walk back upstairs to my mother, she was working. "Vidah, leave the book alone...it is for Gibbs."

I stop and looked at her, "Ima, she's a Mossad agent, probably here to kill Gibbs. I have her DNA being ran...there's something about her. She said she hates Mossad, hates what they have her do but its because of her father...he apparently traded her mother's life for hers...almost as if she has to be there because of her father." I look at my mother, "she mentioned Director David."

"Director David?" She rose and looked at me, "specifically?" I nod and Ima seemed to understand that something else was going on. "Vidah, you know how he is...I can't allow it."

She calls the Navy Yard's security, asking them to stop the woman claiming to be Agent Todd's daughter. We wait and it isn't long before NCIS security says she's in custody and coming up.

She looks more scared then anything but Ima seems to know she needs help. We take her to the conference room, the real one not Grandpa's and wait for her to speak but she's silent.

* * *

She stays silent even as Ima waits for her to talk, hours pass and a knock comes. Abby comes in and just stares at Hasmia...as if holding her in contempt.

"I don't know you but I hate you."

Both Ima and I look at Abby, surprised by her reaction...she never hates anyone without good reason. Hasmia looks at her as if knowing, "then you know about me, what I hide and why I serve Mossad and Director David."

"Yeah I know," she looked at Ima, "Ziva I'd like to introduce your niece...Hasmia Haswari."

I gasp as did Ima, shocked by the DNA tests Abby handed us. It as positive...**_50%_** of her DNA was Ari Haswari's.

I feel sick, I can't believe the man that murdered Agent Todd also raped her. I truly had a monster for an uncle. What made me confused was her previous statement, that her life had been traded for her mother's...because her mother was more precious then her.

"You said your life was traded for your mother's...what did you mean?"

She eyed me and then Ima and Abby, "Mossad found out about my mother, about how she was changing my father...he hadn't killed as a Kidon agent should. Director David gave him an ultimatum...murder her or die himself. Father couldn't, he revealed of my existence...that she was pregnant. That day Father was given another ultimatum...my mother and I die or as soon as I'm twelve I'm handed over to Mossad for training.

"Father couldn't bare the thought of his precious Caitlin dying so he made the deal. Shadows were established for them both and they went to Israel to live. I was twelve when the training began but one child out of six...my mother and father could live with those odds.

"My mother hated me till the day she died, even though she asked me to give that book to Gibbs. She hated me because I was forced to become Kidon to replace my father...my first task?" She looked at Ima, "assassinate my father, she told me that I was not her daughter...I was Eli David's. She didn't understand what choice I was given...her or him, my father would have killed himself if had killed her and I would have lost two parents...so I killed him. She hated me, calling my brother her first born...I was my father's favorite...because of my eyes."

"Your eyes?" Ima eyed her, "why your eyes?"

"He wanted daughters with my mother's eyes, I was the only one born with her eyes...everyone one of my siblings have brown eyes. I think that's why he accepted it when I shot him, I looked him in the eyes and told him what I had to do." She was crying, "he nodded and kissed my head, telling me it was okay...he understood and loved me. He didn't hate me as a shot him, just love."

She was crying and I moved to her, hugging her...my cousin. My mother was correct as Grandpa Gibbs had been...Eli David was a monster. He asked his own granddaughter to kill her father and it hurt Hasmia to do it.

"I remember holding him as he died, he said he loved me and to remember I was my mother's child...I had her compassion, that's why I hate to kill."

Ima and I understood, we had to save her from Mossad but also her siblings. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen, I was fifteen when I killed my father." I looked at her as she stopped crying, "my baby brother was born two months later...Mother named him Ari Michael Haswari after Father."

This woman was thirty-one, she'd murdered her father at the age of fifteen and had served Mossad for years...thirteen officially but nineteen unofficially. I could only pity her, I had grown up loved and cared for and I knew my mother and father would die before handing me over to Mossad but her parents, my uncle and now my aunt...she really was Aunt Kate, were forced to give up their child to survive.

"You're safe now, Mossad can't harm you." Ima hugged her and Abby did as well, a part of Kate had returned home to NCIS...the compassionate part. "You call your siblings, tell them to come and we will keep the safe...as my father did with me."

"Thank you...Aunt Ziva."

* * *

Four days later, unknown to the aging Eli David, all the Haswari children were safely in the US. My mother and Gibbs were there to meet them at the airport as was Hasmia.

It was a reunion like no other, most of the kids were grown and married...their spouses and children with them. I watched as Grandpa Gibbs embraced all of them...the fact their father was Ari Haswari was forgotten.

* * *

Now six years later I look over at my partner, Carson was now my cousin...he married Hasmia two years ago and they had twins: Ari Jethro Taylor and Caitlin Zivyah Taylor.

He is happy with his new wife and twins, love for me was a long way away but I sensed everything would be okay. I completed my secret mission in life: find out what dark secret my Aunt Kate hid in her eyes and I did...she loved the enemy.

Eli David died two months after Hasmia and her family came over, Mossad taken over by some hotshot. Hasmia followed her mother's footsteps...first completing her FLETC training before joining NCIS and she did however keep her mother's name even upon marriage to Carson.

A call came in and I stood, following in my grandfather's footsteps. "Gear up, we have a dead body." I look over at Kate, "McGee gas the truck. Todd get Dr. Reese...Taylor let's go."

* * *

It was surprising, my younger brother joined months ago but he'd taken an changed his name, we were the old team again except a new generation.

Looking at the new picture on the mantle of my house, beside it sat two others that were alike. They were all team photos...one of when Aunt Kate was there, one of Ima and with my team.

The photos also hang on one of the walls of the bullpen. I look at it as I pass and smile.

It held me, Carson, Hasmia, my brother Jackson and Kate McGee. I look at the names and smile...a new generation but the old team.

Vidah **DiNozzo**, Hasmia **Todd**, Carson Taylor, Kate **McGee** and Jackson **Gibbs**.

I smile...yep, my youngest brother took the Gibbs name shortly after Grandpa died...the old team was together again:

**Gibbs, DiNozzo, Todd and McGee**

Thirty-seven years after that team became a new one, the old one returned. I have to agree with Grandpa that we must forgive the past and move on. We remember the goodness not the bad, remembering those as they were not by what they did.

I can happily say I'm happy that those two photos that I thought should never sit side by side actually do. I can also happily say that Caitlin Todd is no longer Agent Todd to me but Aunt Kate...Dad was right.

I did it Grandpa, I did something great and life changing: I changed a family and gave back the memory of the lost.

* * *

A/N: What do you think...it took me forever to figure out how to explain why Hasmia was in Mossad but why she didn't want to be there.


End file.
